Just Kiss Me
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Shameless Fluff with Toko  Toph/Zuko . May continue, but that depends on my feedback. ENJOY! M to be safe! No lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Toko- Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**_

I sat down in a huff. Anng was showing off Katara, and her big old belly while Sokka and Suki showed off how their son was walking now. Zuko had not yet arrived, but I'm sure he had some new amazing girlfriend. He and Mai had not worked out, they were just too different, but they were on friendly terms... As friendly as Mai could be at least. I was the only one with no one. Seventeen, and I had never even been kissed. Toph, the greatest earthbender in the world had virgin lips, and well... Everything else. Not to get me wrong, I was perfectly fine like that I didn't need anybody, but at these 'family' reunions it got a bit too sweet.

"Why're you moping around, Toph?" I'd had my feet in water, so I hadn't seen him coming. Suprised I fell backward, only to be caught by the strong arms of Fire Lord Zuko.

"Hey!" I growled jumping from his grasp. He let me go with what I can only assume was a smirk.

"You've lost your touch, Twinkle toes." The sneer in his voice was unbarable, but even worse was his use of my nickname for Anng.

"I'll show you, Princess!" I planted my feet shifting slightly to pull a boulder from the ground and hurl it at him. He deflected it with his forearm, and moved quickly to me. So close that I could feel his sweet hot breath on my face. What was he doing?

"I did not come to fight you, Toph." His breath hitched a bit, and I could only imagine what expression he had.

"Oh yeah, Sparky. What did you come here for?" I asked mockingly. I would not waver in front of the Fire Lord. It was true that I'd always had feelings for Sokka, but Zuko took my breath away everytime he spoke, and the way he fought was just as thrilling. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"This.." Zuko grabbed me around the waist, and before I could react he kissed me fully on the lips. His kiss engulfed me like nothing else ever had. He pulled back, and I felt him brace for a punch. I obliged.

"What the hell, Sparky?" He recoiled from the hit, but didn't let go of me, and I had not the heart to pull away.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Toph." He pulled me closer the heat of his body meshing with mine, and I still didn't pull away. I was speechless after he said that. I wanted to punch him again, so I could keep my regular attitude, but I couldn't do it. He took me not speaking as an invitation to kiss me again. One hand moving up my back as the other stayed at my hips. Oh, I enjoyed this, but I couldn't tell Zuko that.

"Toph, please answer me..." Zuko brushed a strand of hair out of my face before setting it back against my hip, but the hair just fell right back into place.

"You didn't ask me anything Zuko..." I felt him tighten his grip on me as I said his name.

"Say that again.." His heart was racing.

"Zuko?" I felt a smile play over my lips as he sighed at the sound.

"Yes, you've never said my name, Toph, not ever. It sounds right coming from your lips." He removed his hand from my waist and to my face. His rough, and calloused finger ran over my lips sending a chill down my spine.

"Does that mean you're going to kiss me again?" I asked innocently, I'd realized that I liked being kissed.

"Oh, big bad Toph _wants_ a kiss now?" He asked chuckling. I knew I was blushing now. "Ask for it Toph... Tell me to kiss you." His face got closer to mine as he said this his strong voice growing deeper, and deeper.

"I don't want it.." I tried to feign disinterest, but my lie was easily caught as my voice wavered.

"Oh, that's fine. I decided I don't want it either." Zuko released me and began to walk away. I could tell for sure that he was lying.

"I can spot a lie a mile away, you know." I used my tough voice, but I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to kiss me. He felt amazing, but I stood my ground. Toph would not be defeated.

"Hm, so you know you want it?" He turned slowly, and stood firmly on the ground. Oh I'd give anything to actually s_ee_ him right now.

"Of course." I stated before suddenly reallizing what I had just admitted to. "I mean- You tricked me!" I glared at him, but I couldn't for long because I was back in his arms.

"Then tell me, Toph. Tell me to kiss you." His voice was thrillingly assertive, but I kept my cool.

"Why? Why do you want to kiss me?" I really wanted to know.

"Toph, I've known you for years. You were the first person to trust me, and the first person in the group to take _me_ on a life changing feild trip. I've had feelings for you since we met, and now I'm acting on them." He gripped me tighter on the last sentence, but my heart had stopped. I didn't like feeling like this. It was one of the things that Sugar Queen always ranted about, but it made me feel helpless. Helpless, and powerful. The two didn't mix well, but I'd made my desicion.

"Kiss me, Zuko..." I whispered feeling my lips brush his as I spoke, but after the words were out there was nothing left but to kiss back.

His arms engulfed me wrapping me up in a powerful and passionate kiss, one hand tangled into my long mess of hair as the other pulled me from my lower back to push against him tightly. I let out a small gasp as he lifted me off the ground. I did not like my feet being off the ground not one bit, but I trusted Zuko enough to allow it; that and I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't care too much. My body began to ache as I wrapped my legs around his waist; I had never before felt this way, but with Zuko it felt right. I moaned into Zuko's mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his head piece from his hair. My fingers were playing in his hair as I felt my pants come off...

"Hey Zuko! What took you so long? You just missed Toph. She stormed off about an hour ago." Anng called, and I smiled to myself from behind Zuko.

"Hey, man, got a new potential fire lady yet?" Sokka laughed as he help Suika, his son.

"Yeah, Fire Lord! You get a Lady? Some one who can put you in your place?" Katara laughed at what she thought was Zuko's pointless plight to marry.

"Actually, yes. I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend-" He stepped to the side to reveal me standing behind him with a dope grin. "Toph." They all just stared.

That was 3 years ago... Now I'm the one being shown off at the reunion. Fire Lady Toph Bei Fong the Greatest Earthbender in the world was expecting her first child.


	2. Bugger off, haters

As a writer, I accept critiques, and I enjoy being told how you feel about what I write. However: Pairing bashing and hate are NOT critiques. I do not enjoy being fed pure hatred over the internet, and I was close to removing the ability for people without accounts to review; that wasn't fair, so I am writing this written response which will be posted on a certain story because of a certain reviewer.

1) If you do not like a pairing... Don't read about it.

2) If you want to leave me hate message it to me, or at least have the guts to say it to where I can reply.

3) Bugger off Maiko4eva, and learn how to spell.


End file.
